


【D/N】自作自受

by 牧风逐云 (yavana)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavana/pseuds/%E7%89%A7%E9%A3%8E%E9%80%90%E4%BA%91
Summary: v哥重新把v捅了出来，尼禄觉得自己喜欢v，还没搞清楚自己的想法，但丁在某种意义上出于对v的不满，以及对尼禄的教育目的，搞上了尼禄。啊，大概就是这样，本质上看成四人混邪就没有问题了！么得深究！
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【D/N】自作自受

**Author's Note:**

> 前文链接见lof  
> http://jiluozhu.lofter.com/post/1d78e486_1c5aef491
> 
> rt，pwp或者勉强算半个剧情肉，一发完。
> 
> 一句话总结就是尼禄捶蛋没捶过反被日。

尼禄觉得自己一定是疯了。

把信息在对话框编辑好，点击确定，提交成功。

下一秒尼禄索性踢掉了电脑电源，他不想给自己反悔的机会。

当然咯，兴许他留的信息根本没人会看的，尼禄不甚乐观的期待着这事儿发生。

事与愿违，他的手机每隔多长时间就震动了起来。

“fuck，”尼禄嘀咕，双重含义。

他掏出手机，信息上留下了一个酒店地址和房间号，连称呼方式都没有。

显然联系他的人也没有深入沟通的意思。

尼禄耸肩，把手机丢回床上，自己往枕头上一摔，手臂压在脑袋下面，吹了声口哨。

就这样吧，他不是个怂包。

决定看起来再鲁莽，再荒谬都没关系。

尼禄不想做什么功课，他总不能去问姬莉叶，或者妮可也不行，虽然他潜意识告诉他，妮可知道这玩意儿。

但是不行，绝不。

除此之外他身边没有年龄大于等于他的男性友人。除了那个不修边幅，现在是他叔叔的人。

再一次，绝不。

他这么做的起因就是但丁白天说的某些话。

他不是个孩子了，他知道自己在做什么，也知道自己要什么。

不懂就问，不会就学，这不是什么大不了的。所以尼禄打开手机，登陆这个“交易”区，匿名提交匹配信息，然后成功了。

过会儿他要为自己的行为买单。

就是今天，就是两个小时后。

尼禄没有给伙伴们提这件事儿，反正在这个城市里，估计正常情况下没人能对他造成真正意义的伤害，他才是那个“boss”。

把枪以外的武器留在房间里，然后出门赴约。

戴套就够了。

酒店的地段不错，这个前几个月还伤痕累累的城市里，有些地方已经生机勃勃了，比如这个街区。

尼禄听说过这里，同时承担了红灯区的职责，所以看看，没什么比这种东西更适合在战后刺激人心的。

走进酒店，这里不会有人过问客人的来意，尼禄直接上楼，站在约定的房门口。

尼禄感觉自己的胸口一阵莫名的心跳，不安的情绪弥漫，毫无根据，不是紧张，而是源于不能言明的直觉。

一个声音说：会不会太鲁莽了。

另一个声音说：那又有什么关系。

尼禄抛开理智的声音，敲响了房门。门没关，尼禄的手刚碰到门板，门就自己开了。

这正常吗，尼禄迟疑了一会，但就像他说的，在普通人生活的区域，危险的角色是他本人，所以他还是走进了房间，关上了屋门。

房门关上的一刻，屋里的光线亮了起来。不远处传来了熟悉的，慵懒的，漫不经心的声音，“欢迎我的小客人。”

尼禄觉得自己的毛都要炸了，他反应迅速的摸出后腰的枪，在抽出的一瞬间，同时上膛，指头已经按在了扳机上。

“别这么紧张，”但丁就站在屋子里，两手空空，什么都没拿。他神态自然地耸耸肩，仿佛指着他的枪口不存在，或者够不成任何威胁，他甚至向前走了两步，就站在尼禄的身边。

“Dante，”这个名字被尼禄用压低的，迟缓的，带着愤怒的声音咀嚼着。

“很意外么，”但丁摊手，“我可是这里的常客。”

这话让尼禄不知从何反驳，他甚至有一瞬间自欺欺人的以为，这他妈会是巧合。

“好了，收起你的那副表情，”但丁用手拨开尼禄的枪口，这会儿他和尼禄的距离更近了。

但丁气息侵入尼禄的鼻腔，那是种成熟的，用血和火烧灼出来的味道，象征着战斗和血腥，总能让人置身肾上腺素飙升的战场。

“你早知道的，”尼禄咬牙，他的头脑可还不太冷静。

“那可不好说，”但丁笑笑，他的呼吸已经能接触到尼禄了，“看到有意思的猎物，就应该采取行动。”

但丁的脸色并不轻浮，话里充满了认真的，告诫的语气。

正是这样的收放自如的态度，让尼禄莫名恼火，一天中他第二次被但丁轻视了，甚至说，他一直在被他愚弄。

是，他忘了。在维护这个世界的操蛋的和平之外，但丁的私生活和现实生活一样的操蛋。

他本身就很操蛋。

但丁看着尼禄的神色变化，像是哄小动物般拍拍尼禄的肩膀，“虽然很煞风景，但是你还有什么要问吗。”

“what the ……”尼禄咒骂着不知道什么玩意儿，后面的话他好像不需要说了，行动比口头更有表现力。

他抬手把枪收回身后，然后毫不犹豫的，狠狠的一拳打在了但丁的脸上——预判如此。

但丁不慌不忙向后仰头，抬手攀住尼禄的胳膊向外侧格挡，然后手再一抓，用力的一拳回敬在他肚子上。

尼禄向后稳了稳步子，他现在开始认真了，别的不管，他认真的想揍但丁了。那一瞬，尼禄的目光沉下，战意在眼底簇簇燃起。他攥起右拳，手臂上看似正常人的皮肤下冒出隐隐的蓝光。

重新获得手臂后，尼禄已经能选择性的隐藏魔化外观，只是有些时候还不能控制的很好。

但丁没有继续动作，他看着尼禄一点一滴的进入备战状态，像是头被惹怒的小狮子，“嗤。”但丁笑了一声，手臂抬起，下一秒精准的挡住了尼禄砸来的拳头。

强大的冲击让他被迫向后滑去，然后在接触到墙壁前一米猛地倾斜身体，抬脚踹在尼禄的肚子上，然后接着一个翻转，蹬在墙壁上，俯冲的力道结合，又是一拳迅猛的，沉重的砸在尼禄身上。

乒乒乓乓的声音和拳拳到肉的闷响在狭窄的空间回荡，两个人还算注意，既没有用兵器，也没有搞出魔人化破坏公共设施。

不过火的疼痛刺激着神经，尼禄又一次把但丁捶在了地上，右手卡住他的脖子，而右腿恰好也顶在了但丁的小腹之下。

尼禄低头，目光冷厉平稳，某一瞬间，里面甚至晃动着不能自控的杀意，

但丁扬起眉毛，撇起嘴角，散漫的笑容像是在取笑尼禄的较真，“fine，you win，so……？”

比起那个抛瓦怪老哥，但丁真的真的不介意在内部战斗中的输赢。

尼禄反而被问住了，然后什么。

但丁可不会给他走神的机会，他们的战斗还没结束。

就在那一瞬，但丁用魔气炸出音爆，将尼禄手腕的钳制震开，再同样卡住小家伙的脖子，五指收拢，腰部发力，不那么优雅的把尼禄压制在身子下面。

但丁这次的笑容灿烂多了，他甚至多给尼禄来了一拳，现在尼禄的嘴角渗着血丝，用愤怒的目光瞪着他也无济于事了，他轻描淡写的耸肩，“面对对手的时候，可没有你反悔的机会。”

两个人的呼吸都不是那么平稳，身上的衣服也不那么规整，白色的乱发下，两个人的脸上同样挂了彩。

气氛真是好极了。

“回到正题，”但丁笑着，他的食指卡在尼禄的下巴上，手掌用力，让尼禄的目光不得不固定在他身上。

但丁发现，他真的很喜欢捏着尼禄的下巴，看到那张似曾相识的脸色露出挑衅或者愤怒的情绪，这算是他的一点小爱好。 “老实说，在你可能面对的结果里，除了我都糟糕透了。”

这句话毫无问题，尼禄的理智试图认同这个结论，但脑子里另一个不理智的声音拒绝。

“嘁，”尼禄的舌头舔了舔嘴角的伤口，这动作看起来色情极了，“你早就想这么干了，是不是。”

“兴许呢，”但丁可不会像个小孩子似的，说话就放松对尼禄的掌握，“五年前我就想揍你一顿了，也说不定是前几个月你看着v发//情的时候。”

“fuck you，”尼禄咒骂着，他拿不准但丁的真实目的了，心跳一声一声有力的撞着胸膛，压迫着胸骨的重量让他呼吸沉重，“我可不像你。”

“你错了，kid，”但丁的手上魔气翻滚，显现出不知从哪收来的魔具，柔韧细长的绳索水流样滑入尼禄的衣服，勒紧了尼禄的手腕，“你和我是一样的。”

神他妈和你一样，尼禄在心里面咒骂，他一定得后悔这么说。

在危险面前，尼禄暂时丢开了之前维吉尔的警告，他最好暂时不要魔人化之类。

瞳孔逐渐变得狭长，暗淡的姜黄色在原本墨灰的眼瞳里闪烁，不用彻底的变化兴许还不会出什么大问题，尼禄抱着侥幸。

下一刻尼禄的脸上被灰蓝色的纹路侵染，背后的光翼若隐若现，能量凝聚成光羽向但丁扫去。

红色的屏障凭空出现，轻易阻挡了一切，但丁没有任何魔人化的迹象，但他身后依然拖出了赤红的影子，流动的魔力笼罩了空间，那是双恶魔的翅。

不就是翅膀吗，谁没有。

该死的家伙。

尼禄察觉体内的魔力在暴动，在但丁的魔气从四面八方压制过来之后，这种感觉变得更加强烈。

现在好了，他的身体紧紧地被藤蔓纠缠着，原本只是一米多长的东西，现在已经攀爬到四肢，钻进衣服里，缠在他的大腿上，吮吸着他的魔力。

尼禄发出了一声介于低吼和呻//吟之间的声音，他的魔力溃乱的情况还在加剧。

但丁抽空站起身，摸了摸下巴。

他对尼禄的感觉一向有点复杂，不过这还不能构成困扰。

虽然说起来和尼禄的关系并不大，但这种事情由他来教导，似乎确实是个不坏的选择，但丁想着。

伦理？什么扯淡的玩意。

于是但丁扯着尼禄的领子，把人从地上丢到了床上，现成的床为什么不用，但丁决不委屈自己。

“艹，来真的，”尼禄不知道自己在抱怨什么，他真的不想看到但丁那张脸上认真的样子，他也不想掺和到他爹和但丁之间的破事儿里，“我他妈不是你的玩具。”

“so……”但丁把手撑在尼禄的耳边，他俯下身，用影子把尼禄完全的遮挡在身下，衣扣崩开，暴露出胸膛结实的肌肉，“继续哭唧唧要糖吃，Nero？”

“去你的哭唧唧！”尼禄的声音戛然而止，“艹！”取而代之的是一阵猛烈的抽气声，他感觉到自己被那该死的藤蔓延伸到了不应该的地方，那不算太疼，但是太奇怪了，奇怪到让他从腰到脚趾的肌肉都起了鸡皮疙瘩，糟糕透顶。

但丁一向自诩是个合格的过夜对象，他技巧娴熟，经验丰富——他自己说的。

不过对待暴躁的小孩子，不是那么体贴也不重要。

要知道，这副魔具他也是第一次用，操控成这样已经是他有天赋了。

尼禄还在激烈的挣扎着，他的挣扎幅度有限，特别在那该死的东西真的进入到他的肠子里之后，他觉得自己像是条被死死钉在床上的干菜。  
“放松点，”但丁轻轻用手拨开尼禄胸口的藤条，露出被藤皮摩擦的泛红的乳头，“啧。”  
但丁不由得发出一声感叹，用一种满怀兴趣的，探索的精神，碾过尼禄的乳头，确认他们饱满柔软的触感，再经过结实有力的腰身，在他没精打采的小兄弟上弹了弹，“不然会弄伤自己的。”  
“fuck，fuck，”尼禄连续不断地咒骂着，伴以时不时的抽气声，他的声音变得凌乱和不连贯，直到但丁布满剑茧的手，完全的握住了他的阴茎，“嘶——”他终于彻底闭嘴了。  
尼禄脸上涨的通红，这比他两手被固定在头顶，被但丁居高临下的审视更难以接受，他不安的挣动，但那些不知道是什么的该死的玩意把他捆的更紧了。  
但丁很快有所行动，他富有力度的手掌，熟练地四指包住尼禄的阴茎，在手掌上植物粘液的帮助下，力度合适的上下揉捻。  
尼禄能感觉到自己的阴茎顶开包皮，不受控制的坚硬挺拔，直到完全暴露出漂亮的形状，顶端嫩而脆弱的马眼在这时被不轻不重的掐了下去。  
“你他妈……”尼禄像是被卡住了喉咙，声调都变的奇怪了，半魔人化的四肢和脸侧覆盖上了部分鳞甲，在身子剧烈颤抖时时隐时现。  
尼禄什么都不想管了，他又痛又爽，屁股里还被捅进去三根见鬼的藤条，并开始向不同方向拉扯着有限地空间，该死的。  
该死的，如果不是但丁整他，如果他下次再做这事儿他就是傻逼。  
感谢但丁手掌上的力气加重，将他的轻易被引起的欲望再次狠狠的踩了回去。  
“真是个小孩子，”但丁恢复了轻佻说话声，“该不会你从没……”  
“闭嘴，你他妈要干就干，”就算那是事实，他就是是个连自慰都没经过的……嗯，完全不想体验因为这个被但丁嘲笑到死。相比而言，还不如按原计划——已经面目全非的原计划——继续算了，至少能让但丁闭上嘴巴。  
“我们的小尼禄看来学会第一课了，”但丁在尼禄的额头亲了亲，这是他第一次给尼禄以爱抚意义的动作。  
随后他的手指就不那么温柔了，接替那几根黏糊糊，滑溜溜的藤蔓，但丁直接在尼禄的屁股里挤进去四根手指，带着茧子的指腹成功的被柔软的肠道含入体内，随着他慢慢的探索，粘膜之间发出了湿漉漉的声音，“你可真是个天生的……”  
顺便一提，半魔人状态的适应性就是好，但丁暗暗在心里做了一笔记录。  
后面那个词但丁没说，但是尼禄听懂了，他粗重的呼吸着，不惜用光体内可怜的魔力，希望把手上那该死的藤蔓挣开。  
事实上他做到了，虽然成果实在没有实际意义，他还是做到了。  
即便他现在从乳头到阴茎，都被细细小的藤条搔动或撕扯，他还是给自己的双手挣得了一点活动空间。  
尼禄没有浪费这个机会，也没有高估以为现在能翻盘，他只是用力的勾住但丁的肩。  
但丁给了他这个机会，甚至主动让尼禄把他拉了过去，尼禄的嘴唇接触上跳动的血管，血流澎湃的声音无止境的放大。  
毫不犹豫的，尼禄张口重重的咬在了上面，像一只愤怒的猫咪，牙尖都嵌在了但丁的皮肤下，几乎能够刺入血管。   
但丁放纵了尼禄的行为，危险的目光一闪而逝，随即变成玩味。毕竟他现在还在把玩尼禄的屁股，那里面温暖又紧致，因为生涩和紧张，异物挤入后的反应激烈，肠壁热情的纠缠着，感觉简直好到爆。  
他没有给尼禄太多时间，早就把该探索的位置摸得清楚透亮，手指扩张并深入，再确认皱褶深处潜藏的敏感地区。  
但丁本来想给尼禄一个更美好的初次体验，不过现在不需要了。  
这小子就是欠操。  
他需要的可不是什么长辈的温柔体谅，他以前十几年的生命里都没那种东西，也活的比他的两位长辈积极向上多了。  
但丁拔出湿淋淋的手指，把他们放在尼禄的脑后，扯住尼禄短短的发。  
但丁不准备再给尼禄恢复的时间，他也不在乎这是尼禄第一次和人做爱，他把早就兴致高涨，跃跃欲试的阴茎顶在尼禄的屁股上，“不打算看着吗。”  
声音还没落——反正尼禄只会因此再咬他一口之类，他挺身把阴茎顶进了尼禄的身体里，柔软的肠壁挤压着，但并没有太大的障碍就吞纳了他全部的尺寸。  
湿热的肠道和紧绷的括约肌都给但丁带来了美好的体验，他重重的吐气，仿佛物超所值。拜这份愉悦所赐，他决定大方一次，但丁打算数到三，让尼禄再适应三秒的时间。  
相比而言，尼禄就不是那么愉快了。他像条脱水的鱼在沙滩上打挺，徒劳又笨拙，牙齿早就因为张口喘息而松开，身子摔回床上，手紧紧的攥着床单。  
现在尼禄的腿被藤条绑到胸前，并向两侧扯开，彻底让殷红的，皱褶被抻平的，含着阴茎的屁眼暴露在空气里，以及但丁的注视下。  
“真不错，嗯？”但丁大声的赞叹着，或者是赞叹尼禄的身体，或者是赞叹这个顺来的魔具真的好用极了。  
尼禄如果现在不是屁股疼的厉害，他一定要揍这张脸的主人。  
三，二，一，时间到。  
但丁觉得自己已经很仁慈了，他单手撑在尼禄的身侧，顺势压制住了他一只手的活动，另一只手卡在尼禄的腰上，这样就可以开始享用他的猎物。  
但丁并不算粗暴，只是动作幅度实在是直来直去，完全像随性而为，按理说这种程度的冲击对第一次的人来说实在是要求过高，但尼禄完完全全的承受了下来。  
肠肉被扯出到最外，再随着硬挺的阴茎顶到深处，尼禄的屁眼在频繁的摩擦里开始胀热麻木，混合着植物汁液和体液的润滑，黏腻的水声从啵兹啵兹一直变成细密顺滑的泡沫。  
尼禄彻底哑火，再优良的适应性，再强悍的半魔人，他的肠子也是脆弱的，至少不会毫无负担到立刻接受但丁的尺寸。被入侵的疼痛，碾开肠道的撕裂感，还有屁眼现在火辣辣的胀痛，一股脑的涌入尼禄的脑袋。  
“fuck，”这种事到底有什么好，尼禄想骂人了，半魔化的状态让他对疼痛的耐受度大大增加，甚至他根本不知道，一口气吞入但丁的尺寸，根本不是一个第一次和男人上床的人做得来的成果。  
所以他很快就能跳过适应期，了解到但丁的床上功夫有多么熟谂。看似漫不经心，全凭自己兴致的顶撞总能让他小腹一阵痉挛，随即产生的酸软顺着脊椎飙升，让他像是被捏住了后脖颈的猫似得，瞬间丧失了抵抗能力。该死，他自己都不知道自己的身体是怎么做到这点的。  
即使粗鲁的抽送让尼禄开始紧张到肠子打结，稍微适应之后，密集的攻势和强力的撞击，带来的刺激就是狂风巨浪，让他的身体逐渐脱离掌握。  
尼禄在某一瞬间想到，但丁是从哪学来的这些来着……念头刚一闪过就被丢到了犄角旮旯。  
后面的时间，尼禄就没机会开口说话了，他不得不接受节奏被但丁掌握的事实，屈服于但丁密集的攻势，甚至呼吸都是奢侈的行为。  
他简直要被溺死在这种全新的快感里，fuck，他承认但丁是个好床伴了。  
在某个时间点，但丁冷不防低下头，兴致盎然的看着尼禄逐渐走神的表情，然后再次捏起尼禄的下巴，并不是亲吻，而是教育，但丁在那双呼吸困难的嘴唇上咬了下去，剥夺着尼禄本就艰难的空气。  
尼禄发挥战斗本能，暴躁的守护着自己的地盘，唇和舌毫无情理的撕扯，争夺，血腥味从舌尖蔓延，而窒息感依旧让尼禄的身体更加紧绷，但丁的目的还是达成了，他感觉自己的阴茎快被尼禄的屁股吸进去了。   
毫无疑问，只有但丁有权决定什么时候结束这场厮杀，他只需要在任何时候，换一换角度，换一换力度，狠狠的艹到尼禄的前列腺。  
尼禄以为刚才的冲击已经是极限，直到但丁的阴茎碾压过他的肠道，撞开一个新的区域，仿佛顶破肠道操进他的肚子，被直接刺激的前列腺反射到阴茎，没人碰到的阴茎挺立着，可怜兮兮的吐着水，他不怀疑继续这样下去，他只需用屁股就能获得高潮了。  
尼禄的喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，原本明亮的眼中挤出湿淋淋的潮红，半滴泪水积蓄在眼角，让他看起来委屈又可怜。  
在这以前，尼禄从没设想过这种画面，被他的亲叔叔捆在床上艹得像个婊子，会让他爽到夹紧屁股，等着被艹出精液。  
他怕不是欠艹——这一点，但丁很高兴他们终于有了共识。  
甚至尼禄没有注意，在但丁亲吻他的时候，藤蔓已经不再束缚他的四肢，在彻被淹没的时刻，出于寻求安全感的本能，尼禄寻求着但丁的身体，右手控制不住魔力而变成尖锐爪子，攀上但丁的后背，在上面留下了一条条血淋淋的印子。  
尼禄的潜能可不止这样而已，但丁愤愤的想着，尼禄阴茎已经兴奋的鼓胀在小腹前，湿滑的吐着粘液，但丁看到他试图用手去触碰那里，然后那只手就被但丁按住了。  
但丁现在更想给这小子一个教训。  
藤蔓彻底脱离尼禄的四肢，在但丁的魔力控制下变得细长，抽条成两根，其中一根从尼禄的会阴向上，纠缠在囊袋之间，再层层叠叠的盘绕而上，另一根在这绑缚好的艺术品上攀爬，用诡异的灵活角度钻入了马眼之内。  
藤蔓还在延伸，那份灵巧的动作并不会弄伤尼禄，以至于他一开始并没有意识到究竟发生了什么。  
直到尼禄觉得除了屁股以外的地方也在灼烧。  
没有被但丁碰到，也没机会自己解放的阴茎隐约肿胀发疼，尼禄觉得自己已经到了临界点，但绝望的无法继续用力，他难忍的挺腰，除了让屁股被但丁摁住用力捏下去之外，没有起到丝毫效果。  
阴茎好像被什么完全霸占了，让他丧失了对身体的话语权。  
试图释放的渴求让他混乱了起来，他甚至还有种想要尿尿的冲动，有什么东西充盈着膀，像是失去控制在尿道里流淌。   
甜腻的呻吟声挤出，尼禄不知道自己发出了这样的声音，不甘愿的呻吟在他的呼吸间断断续续的泄露，他的脑袋一片混沌，连空气的流动都仿佛能割裂他的意识。  
“你还挺喜欢这个，”但丁的声音把尼禄的理智往回拉了一点，“既然你想学点东西。”  
大度的，但丁掐住尼禄的腰，把他翻转成跪姿，尼禄已经不在意但丁在做什么了，他不知道是含着但丁的阴茎屁股更胀，还是自己的阴茎更胀，甚至为什么在这种让他呼吸困难的饱胀下他还想多要点什么，宣泄不出的精液把他锁死在快感的顶峰，他现再没有别的念头，随便但丁做什么，哪怕让他用屁股高潮呢。  
“看好了，小子，”但丁的声音在耳边响起，尼禄的眼神从茫然中聚焦，他终于看到自己的阴茎上一圈圈缠绕的藤蔓，和顶端那串诡异的花藤。  
“fuck，”尼禄仿佛明白了那让自己爆炸的禁锢是从哪来的，他不知道但丁什么时候做到的，那条藤蔓甚至在马眼的位置开出了一朵小花，色情又禁欲，“滚出去！”  
尼禄连耳朵都涨红到出血，后背纵横的勒痕下泛着潮红，事实上，视觉冲击的效果让他比之前更有感觉了。  
“让你这样自己待着？”但丁顶胯，挤压着尼禄被开发出的肠壁，这次尼禄还能看到自己的阴茎坚硬的挺立着，随着但丁的撞击拍打着自己的小腹，阴茎上捆扎的藤蔓延伸出细小的毛刺，一次次划过皮肤，一次次引起寒战。  
“fine，听起来是个好主意，”但丁饶有兴致的应和，他估计尼禄其实并不知道自己在说什么，但他不介意配合一下。于是但丁不但放慢了速度的速度，还逐渐从尼禄的身体里滑出。  
“你他妈现在要是停下，我就打爆你的脑袋，”尼禄急促的呼吸着，汗水从脸颊未全部褪去的鳞片上滑落，在枕头上汇聚成一汪。  
“啊哈，”但丁发出愉快的嘘声，他当然没有让尼禄失望，不过他更想看到这只毛茸茸的幼崽发出倔强哀鸣的时候了。

随着性事的节奏攀升，尼禄时时刻刻都觉得现在就是自己的极限，然后重新被但丁刷新阈值，他的阴茎紫胀，充血到几乎失去知觉，一团团的东西在他身体里炸开，把他搅碎成血肉。  
“想要什么就说出来，”但丁的嗓音在耳边响起，恼人的热气和他身上散发的荷尔蒙一起往尼禄的身体里钻，撩拨着尼禄禁不起任何刺激的神经。  
“shit！你他妈松开我，”尼禄深吸气，重重的吐出，他的手臂发软，没法支撑上半身的稳定，全靠但丁的手保持平衡，他的屁股含着男人的阴茎，他的阴茎在可怜兮兮的淌水，而他现在还要被这个男人威胁，“Fuck，你的技术彻头彻尾的烂透了。”  
“要什么就自己动手，”但丁毫无负罪感，尼禄的存在本身，就是让他产生恶劣想法的根源，“小孩子才等大人教。”  
不过但丁还是善意的，给尼禄提供了一点小小的帮助，他捞起尼禄的腰，把他圈在了怀里，身子向后一带，就把尼禄的屁股压在了自己的大腿根上。  
尼禄感觉自己的身体被贯穿到了一个新的深度，满脑子都是破裂的声音，为了不更丢脸，他紧咬着牙关，脖子上青筋一条条凸显。  
但丁引导着尼禄去触碰自己的阴茎，一圈一圈的解开藤蔓的纠缠。  
但是在但丁毫不留情的顶弄下，尼禄只能粗鲁的拉扯着，试图让藤蔓自己脱落，三番五次被打乱动作，甚至几次扯痛了自己之后，尼禄那根始依旧可怜的挺立的阴茎终于得到了初步的解放。  
可马眼里那根藤蔓才是真正的恶魔，尼禄不知道他进入到了哪里，他只觉得肚子胀得厉害，他从没想过，在向外拉扯的过程中，他的尿道里甚至也像是被操弄了一样又酸又痒。   
藤蔓尖细的毛刺像是最细小的刷子，撤出时像是倒刺一样，角度刁钻的在他的尿道里刮搔，会阴抖动，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都跟着冒出，他觉得自己像是在被两根鸡一起夹击。  
尼禄没法形容这有多荒诞，他一边被操着屁眼，一边自己玩弄尿道，爽到几乎失禁。他甚至不能停下配合但丁压迫自己的行为，只要这条该死的藤蔓不出来，他什么时候都别想射。  
尼禄的手在颤，完全没有节奏的向外撕扯，随时都会被自己或者但丁的侵入害得藤条脱手。  
这场折磨仿佛持续了一个世纪，他的腿软着，胳膊用不上一点力气，他还是无法得到释放。  
“Dante……”尼禄哀哀的发出祈求，比之前都更加无助。  
尼禄这一声哀鸣刚好挠到了但丁的痒处，像是被狠狠的踩在兴奋点上，他从善如流的给了尼禄救赎，但丁卡上尼禄的腰把他按回床上，一阵猛烈的冲刺，毫不留情的撞在尼禄的前列腺上，在最后一下时用力向内挤压，充血的阴茎进入到极限，同时抽走了那条束缚尼禄许久的藤条。  
尼禄甚至可以感受到上面迸发的筋络在跳跃，他被但丁死死的摁住，后背皮肤感受到一阵撕咬的疼痛，屁股里的阴茎在喷发着精液，困扰他多时的藤条连续不断的撤出，激烈的摩擦带起的热度比高潮本身更强烈了几倍。  
尼禄的脑中一片空白，像是世界已经在眼前崩溃，停顿了几个呼吸之后，他的身体猛然弓起，紧绷着，战栗着，伴随着受伤般的呜咽，尼禄的眼泪不受控制的落下来，积累多时的精液一股股涌出，洒满了他的小腹。  
射精持续了不短的时间，尼禄无意识的撕扯着床单，他的腰弓着，身体还在抽搐，被压在脑袋下的青色一点点褪去。  
片刻，尼禄的身子彻底软了下去，身下的床单被打湿了大片，混合着植物粘液的尿液，在精液射干后不受控制的涌出。  
尼禄眼睛紧紧闭着，他不在乎，意识彻底脱离了脑子，没有了时间观念。  
直到一小会后，他好像被但丁抗了起来。  
但丁现在神清气爽极了，虽然他的小侄子似乎被折腾的有点惨，以及他还要负责善后工作。  
这应该是一次足深刻的教训，他想。  
尼禄一定会印象深刻的。


End file.
